bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Synklair, Sebastian
Sebastian Synklair was a human Imperial Sector Ranger from the planet Caprica. Sebastian, or Bas, was the brother of Elexis Synklair and the son of the CEO of the Corporate Juggernaut Brodic Ares, Geffory Synklair. Feeling trapped between the two and their constant feud, Bas took to becoming a Sector Ranger to escape his family situation. Sebastian was the eternal optimist, insisting that he was working for the right side of the law and morals throughout his career as a Ranger. However, when he witnessed the tyranny of the Empire first hand, he began to have a change of heart. Allying with his childhood sweetheart, CJ Morgan, Bas made the move to fight for the right moral direction. History Early Life Sebastian had the chance to leave a privileged life. Instead, he chose very early on to make his own way, rather than rely on his father's money. Persuading his mother to allow him to test and apply for various academies across the galaxy, Bas was quickly accepted to the Aldeaanian Law Academy. His father boasted about having such a gifted child, but he never knew that Bas' acceptance to the academy was his son's way of getting away from him. While he was on Alderaan, Bas happened to cross paths with a young girl attending one of the other academies. During a mixed school dance, Bas was completely taken with a young CJ Morgan, as the two spent most of the evening together. Bas felt an almost immediate attachment and attraction to CJ, especially her care-free and rebellious attitude. Bas made a promise to himself that he would never forget CJ and that some day he would find her again, even if it meant tracking her down across the galaxy. Becoming a Sector Ranger After completing his schooling on Alderaan, Bas was accepted as a cadet to the Imperial Sector Ranger program. Graduating with top honors, Bas was fast-tracked through the ranks to become a Special Enforcement Officer. In a cruel twist of fate, Bas was stationed back in the Peruvian Sector, on Caprica. It was during his assignment to the Peruvian Sector and during time off to visit his family, Bas once again crossed paths with CJ Morgan. Meeting in a port on Helios Prime, Bas immediately felt the old attraction from his teen years return. He also remembered the promise he made to himself from his teen years. This time, both were of adult age and the sparks flew easily when Bas invited CJ to dinner. The couple spent almost a whole week together after the initial date on the vacation world of Nextro'daala. Bas pledged that he would eventually track CJ down someday and try to court her in an appropriate way. Path to Rebellion Bas crossed paths with the Larza Syndicate more than once. Because of his name, Mara Laren went out of her way to harass and to make Bas work that much harder. As a constant thorn in his side, Bas began looking for any excuse he could to attempt to apprehend a member of the Syndicate. On more than one occasion, the Syndicate hired assassins to either capture and ransom Bas or to outright kill him. The S'Tal sisters, Mistryl Shadow Guards, attempted to capture or kill Bas on three seperate occasions. Shortly after the crew of the Lightning's Ride had returned from the ruins of Alderaan and the recovery of the Last Chance, Bas tracked Skye Phoxe and Brie'sona to Phantom Station in the Manchi Sector. Bas was immediately recognized by CJ and was quickly taken into her "custody" while on the Shadow Port, as he had been identified as a Sector Ranger by that time. CJ gave him as much grief as she could about being on a criminal haven like he was, all alone. For his own protection, CJ sent Bas packing quickly, without being able to spent much time alone with each other. Change in Ideals While Bas was initailly appalled to find CJ working on the wrong side of the law, he did see that her morals were on the right side and that her ideals were sound. But he struggled with the thoughts of her breaking the law. After leaving Phantom Station, Bas worked his way to Rotex, prepping for his return to the Peruvian Sector. While on Rotex, Bas witnessed the Imperials and their capacity for committing atrocities. Having heard the tales but never seeing it first hand, Bas realized that he had been in service to a falsehood since becoming a Sector Ranger. He attempted to plead with the Imperial Captain of the ISD Watchguard not to crash the damaged Rotronian ship into a city, but to no avail. Not able to stand it after seeing the crash, Bas harried a squad of TIE fighters pursuing three RSF Vipers and a small scout ship, fleeing off the planet. Just prior to jumping to lightspeed, Bas heard Captain Flynn say over the comm that the Ranger had just signed his own death warrant. Hoping to make it back to Phantom Station and find CJ, Bas began a search for the mysterious Shadowport. Bas joined up with Ulic Rossini, Jev Cray, and Linza Galvani, along with a handful of RoSec fighter pilots fleeing the Battle of Rotex. The group had a minor engagement with an Imperial ship searching for renegade Rotronian forces. After escaping the Imperials for a second time, the group finally made their way to Phantom Station. Rena Traabo isolated Bas from the rest of the station until CJ returned from a rescue mission that she and Blade had headed up on Rotex. Reunited with his childhood crush, Bas began talking with CJ about his next step in life and how he was beginning to see her point of veiw, that the Empire was evil, even though he was trying to cling to a hope that the Empire had some justifications in its actions. CJ pitched the idea of robbing from the Empire to give to people that needed the resources to either fight back against tyranny or just to survive. Agreeing, Bas decided to side with CJ and see where events would lead. Bas would eventually come to see the Empire as the enemy, witnessing their brutality first hand and fighting against them. As the months went by, Bas became more and more convinced that he had to fight back against the evil Galactic Empire. As he spent more time with CJ and Graydon Strykia, Bas saw the plight that average citizens of the Empire went through. While Bas was loyal to CJ due to their growing relationship, he also formed a deep friendship with Graydon, leading him to sign on with the Antrixian allies when they formed the Nova Wolves. While Graydon considered Bas part of CJ's crew, Bas would assist in operations as a fighter pilot, a ground troop, or even a bodyguard when needed. Through it all, Bas would remain by CJ's side as much as possible, even traveling to Corellia for Marcus Morgan's funeral. Following the return from Corellia and the conclusion of the Skrimish at Phantom Station, Bas proposed to CJ, making her his fiancee. Appearance and Personality Sebastian was a human male who had fair skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes. As an adult, he stood 1.85 meters tall and weighed around 70 kilograms. As a child, Bas was noted for being athletic, carrying the title of captain for his Shock Ball team during the his time in the Alderaannian Law Academy. Attempting to avoid the turmoil of his family life on Caprica, Bas often immersed himself in his studies and extra-curricular activities. Even though Bas was always a standout, he remained modest about his abilities. Sebastian always kept a deep conviction of wrong and right, attempting to keep a focused moral compass. His upbringing provided him with a high society standing but Bas always felt more comfortable remaining common and keeping his life simple. He was often referred to as the eternal boy scout, always polite and ever diligent. Bas was a bit of a romantic also. With his family connections, it was very easy for him to be able to attract females to court. Sebastian chose to remain faithful to the only woman that he stated ever made his heart flutter, CJ Morgan. RPG D6 Stats Note: The following stats for Sebastian are in a constant state of update due to being an active character in the "Of Blood and Honor" RPG campaign. Type: Imperial Sector Ranger DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 6D+1, Dodge 5D+2, Melee Combat 5D, Running 4D+2, Vehicle Blasters 4D+1 KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 5D, Cultures 5D, Languages 5D, Law Enforcement 8D, Planetary Systems 5D+1, Streetwise 5D, Willpower 4D+2 MECHANICAL 3D Astrogation 4D, Communications 3D+2, Sensors 4D, Space Transports 4D, Starfighter Piloting 4D+1, Starship Gunnery 4D, Starship Shields 3D+2 PERCEPTION 3D Bargain 5D+1, Command 5D, Gambling 4D+1, Investigation 7D, Search 5D, Sneak 5D+1 STRENGTH 3D Brawling 5D+1, Climbing/Jumping 5D, Lifting 3D+2, Stamina 4D+2 TECHNICAL 3D Armor Repair 3D+2, Blaster Repair 4D, Computer Programming/Repair 3D+2, First Aid 4D, Space Transport Repair 3D+2, Starfighter Repair 4D, Starship Weapons Repair 3D+1 Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 15 Move: 10 Equipment: DL-18 Blaster Pistol (4D), Blast Helmet (+1 head/energy, +1D head/physical), Comlink, Medpac, Survival Kit, Brodic Ares TS-112 Starfighter Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters